1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powder compression molding machine that compresses a powder material to produce products such as a medical tablet and food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known compression molding machine for producing a tablet by filling a powder material of a medical product, for example, in a die and pressurizing and molding the filled powder material with a punch. In such a powder compression molding machine, a suction port of a dust collector is disposed to collect surplus powder material in a vicinity of a position of generation of the surplus powder material so that the surplus powder material does not contaminate an inside of a case of the machine (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-299893, for example).
In the dust collector of the rotary powder compression molding machine described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-299893, a dust chamber is provided to surround an upper side and a lower side of a turret supporting the die and the suction port is disposed in the dust chamber to collect the surplus powder material.
The above-described rotary powder compression molding machine does not have a fresh air intake and cannot efficiently collect the dust.
In general, the rotary powder compression molding machine has a substantially sealed structure during operation except a molded article ejecting port, a dust collecting portion, and a powder material charging port so that the powder material does not scatter out of the case. Therefore, if a suction force of dust collection is excessively strong, a negative pressure may be formed in the case to draw fresh air from the molded article ejecting port to thereby scatter dust and the like attached, the molded article and contaminate the inside of the case with the powder material.